The Prince and The Villager
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Prince Kyo fell in love with a villager. His kind of love is not meant to be. What will happen? Will 'she' love him back? Yeah, well... shounenai. Duh. No kissie kissie KyoxYuki Love them! COMPLETE! Please tell me what the genre should be! And no sequel
1. Always Watching You

Yea well… Sucky title, sucky story, but, as I say it, I'm just writing. –shrugs- The main character here is… of course… Prince Kyo! Muax! You're him. POV

Disclaimer: Um… I just own the Furuba in my bookcase, not the original ones. They're Natsuki Takaya's.

**Chapter 1: Always Watching You**

I sighed. Where _is_ she? She's supposed to be there five minutes ago. I sighed again, still looking out the window.

The villagers' little tent shops lined the… What _do_ we call it, anyway? I never thought of it. This place is especially for the villagers' shops. Okay, maybe we should call it the 'square' then. Whatever. Okay. The square is where the villagers sat up their shops and sell them from around seven in the morning to six in the evening.

And _she_ is always at the shop not far from my window. Every morning at eight o'clock she'll always be there, waiting for her friend. And then when her friend comes, they'll walk together to the other shops, farther and farther away from my window. And then after that I'll get sad.

Oh, yes. _Her._

Her beautiful neck length hair always shines under the sun. I'm still not sure what colour it is. Sometimes it's purple, sometimes it's grey. And so I came to the conclusion that her hair is greyish-purple, or purplish-grey. But is there really someone with that kind of hair?

I ran my hand through my hair.

Yeah? What about me? _No one_, I think, have this kind of hair. Too fiery. But I like it. And my eyes. I tried to figure out what colour it is not so long ago. I thought it was red, but when I looked in the mirror, I saw orange, and when I thought it was orange, I saw red. So…

Okay. What am I talking about here? This is not about me. It's about _her_.

Her eyes, I thought I once saw, looked grey, so I let it be there. And she _never_ wears dresses or whatsoever, but it doesn't suit her, and she looks _way_ better in trousers, anyway. She must have a carefree family, letting their daughter wear trousers instead of dresses.

And her body. I wish I can see it. Just the shape is enough. But she wears shirts that are neither fit nor loose.

Sigh… I still remember the first time I saw her. I think it was about two years ago. Wait… Yeah. Two years ago.

I was bored that time. Dad was busy with a meeting somewhere in the castle, so I stayed in my room. The second the door shut, boredom engulfed me. I didn't know what to do in here.

I was lying in bed, doing absolutely _nada._ I sat up and looked out the window, which was next to my bed.

The villagers outside were busy setting up their shops, and I watched them running around with at least something in their hands.

Wait. That time it was about… 6:15 in the morning. Yup. I _always_ get up at five. I don't know _why_ Dad had a meeting that early in the morning.

Okay. Anyways…

I looked out the window, and the square was quickly filled with tents and people and stuff. And then, shoppers came. Okay, they're villagers too, and this place is the only place where you can get everything you need.

Time passed by, and I didn't realized that.

A girl caught my attention. She was looking at… something in a shop not far from my window. Actually, kinda far, about twenty feet away, but I have perfect eyesight.

Err… Ehem…

And then a browned haired girl came running to her, shouting something, calling out to her. At that time I couldn't hear what it was, because I didn't pay much attention.

The next day I was bored _again_. So I did the same thing as the day before, and saw the girl again.

Suddenly, she just _caught my eye_.

Her friend always comes to her, shouting her name, which I found out about two weeks later.

Such a pretty and beautiful name for a pretty and beautiful girl.

Yuki…

-

Haha… See. I told you. My stories suck, man...

There're about… three or four chapters left.

Read my bad stories.

Someone told me my stories suck, in a review. Changing Personalities, I think. I'm in total denial now…


	2. Still Watching You

This story took place in the same day as the first chapter.

Oh yeah. And use your imagination for the time of year, or century, for this story. For me, it's like… In the… Vikings? Well, not really. Just imagine… Robin Hood. I don't know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. Period.

**Chapter 2: Still Watching You**

I sighed, _again._ I looked out the window and checked on the other shops. Not there… Not there either… Sigh. It's ten past eight. Where…?

Oh! There she is! My one and only Yuki.

Haha! I must've sounded like some lovelorn freak, right?

Well, I really do like her. I mean… If you can see her right now.

The way she say, "Tohru! Tohru! Look at this!" is like a melody from Heaven, even though she is calling her friend instead of me. And the way she walk! Meow! If only I can bite her sexy ass.

Oh… Look at that. She's walking away with her friend. He's getting farther and farther away.

I touched my cheek where a tear rolled down just now. I stood up and wiped both of my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Breakfast," I said to myself, and went out of my room.

It really amazes me how I didn't get lost while on my way down to the kitchen. My head would always be filled with Yuki, and the next thing I know, I would always be outside the kitchen door.

This started two years ago, when I realized that I like her. Dad saw the change in me, but he just smiled at that and left me to my own world.

He thought that I didn't know that he knew about me liking her. Or… Maybe he's just pretending that he didn't know about me knowing about him knowing that I like her. Okay.. Um… I'm confused.

Hey, look at that. I'm outside the kitchen. I turned the doorknob and was greeted with a wisp of freshly baked bread.

"Good morning, mina," I greeted everyone in the kitchen.

The cookers were cooking at the other side of the room, the stablemen just came in from the back door, their children were running around… Okay, I _really_ don't want to tell you everything about everyone.

I'm hungry.

"Good morning, Sire," they chorused back.

I've tried many times to make them stop calling me that, but the deal was: "If we stop calling you 'Sire', than you must stop coming to the kitchen."

And I _don't_ want to stop going here. They are serious. These people are like family to me. I've been coming here since I was young, and they like my company, as I do theirs.

I sat on a chair and smelled the air. "A certain someone's famous soup," I said out loud.

The cooker blushed. "Of course, Sire," she said.

I ate until I was full. Okay, the head chef forced me. So what? She wants me to be healthy, and I like pleasing people.

I walked around the castle, greeting everyone I passed by.

"Kyo…"

I jumped, turning around, when I heard someone call out my name. "Father!" I like calling Dad that. I mean, I'm nearly 18. I can't be a baby calling him 'Dad!' and all. "You know there is barely anyone in this part of the castle. Don't just walk out of the shadows and give people a heart attack."

He smiled his soft yet famous smile at me. This smile caught the eyes of widowed and single queens in the neighbouring kingdoms. And they've been trying to get Dad to marry them, but of course Dad wasn't interested.

There've never been any war between Dad's kingdom and the neighbouring ones. Those people doesn't want the most cutest King and his handsome adopted son to die soaked in blood.

Yeah, I've been thinking… I think the Kings like us too… Hmm…

"I'm sorry, son." He was smiling more and more at me, and he knows that I won't be able to get mad at him like that.

I turned around sharply and looked at the painting in front of me.

"Whatever," I mumbled, mentally hitting myself for saying that to my beloved father. "Just… don't scare me like that again."

He chuckled. "Aren't you usually in the garden, training?"

I just shrugged. I haven't been training for a week already, but, as a change, I walk from the first floor of the castle to the… um… fourth? Fifth? I'm not sure.

"You'll turn fat, you know," Dad said.

I smirked, and then turned around and send him a flying kick, which he dodges easily.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, brushing on the front of his… What do you call it? The ones that kings wear? They don't just wear gold shirts and all, but… something. I never care about this kind of stuff. "You know I have a mega important meeting to go to after this, so please don't do that."

I shrugged again, and walked past him. "You were the one who forced me."

I could feel him smile, and I rolled my eyes. "So…" he said, walking beside me. "When will I meet my future daughter-in-law?"

I stopped in my tracks. My eyes grew wide. I turned around to him, gaping. "Father!" I couldn't believe it. Why is he asking me this out of the blue?

Dad chuckled and continued walking. "Well, I sneaked into your room one morning…"

"When?" I was a bit angry right now. Why, Dad? Why?

"Uh… About a year ago. Anyway, I knocked on the door…"

"After sneaking in?"

"Usually you would quickly turn to the door after I come in, but you didn't that time, so I knocked, and you still didn't turn, nor moved. And then I walked to you, and peered over your shoulder."

King Kazuma chuckled, and I blushed. "What?" I hit his shoulder. "Why are you giggling like a little girl?"

Dad looked at me, smiling. "I saw the most cutest face I have ever seen." I blushed _again_. "You were sighing dreamily, that smile on your face… I've never seen _that_."

I stomped off. "And since when do you say those kind of things?"

Dad smiled and caught up to me, _somehow_. "Since my son fell in love."

I stopped and turned away from him, crossing my arms and grumbling nonsense under my breath. This feels weird, us father and son talking about… _this_…, but it feels… good. It makes me feel like everything has been taken off my chest.

"I don't know which one you like, but both look pretty, and the way they walk and talk… They're like some man's dream of _the_ perfect wife."

I suddenly turned around, feeling my cheeks burn up. "Father! How long were you there?" What is he trying to do to me?

Dad shrugged and walked down the stairs in front of me. "I don't know. About fifteen minutes, I guess." I felt shocked. He waved to me. "Well, I need to go to my meeting now. Take care, son."

He disappeared before I cold kill him. I feel like… destroying stuff. My feet brought me to the garden, and I screamed and kicked and punched the air non-stop until 5 in the afternoon.

I ran up to my room and looked out the window.

She's there again, with her friend. They said goodbye to each other and walked in the opposite direction of each other.

The way she sashays like that…

Meow

I grabbed my towel and went to my bathroom to take a shower.

-

Short story…

Sorry


	3. Gathering Up My Courage

I'm sorry that this story isn't in to the details. I don't… describe their shirts and stuff. Because I hate doing that. And, as I say it every time, use your imagination.

Disclaimer: Don't need to repeat… No own… It'll be a recorder for the next few disclaimers…

**Chapter 3: Gathering Up My Courage**

I've been thinking, you know, it's been nearly three years since I fell for her, so maybe… I should… you know… tell her or something.

But I'm a prince, and she's a villager. I know the villager thing shouldn't come in between us, and Dad… kinda approved.

But the _real_ problem is… What if she doesn't like me back? But… Well, a _lot_ of people kinda fell for the King and the Prince, so maybe… she _does_ like me.

But… I don't know…

Wait… What if… Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?

Because I'm stupid.

Okay, it's 6 already now, better take my shower.

-After showering-

I wanna use this. I know it isn't the best looking clothes I have, but I feel comfortable in it.

And then, use this stupid crown.

A few years ago, when me and Dad wanted to 'walk around town', Dad forced me to wear this crown, and I was crying my brains out, screaming 'No!' and making Dad mad.

He said that we're supposed to wear it because we need to be a 'good example for our people' or something like that. Heh.

I don't want to make him mad again, so better make him happier.

Okay, there. 'Perfect'.

Time to 'walk around the market'. Really. With Yuki. I frowned. And Tohru. Sigh.

I walked, and zigzagged, through the halls, down stairs, you know, and knocked on Dad's bedroom door.

Surprisingly, he's there. "Yes?" Hm… Not busy, eh?

I slowly opened the door and peeked in. I frowned. Okay, why am I frowning a lot very early in the morning?

I saw Dad sitting at his huge desk that is filled to the sides with mountains of paper, but he was happy and smiling.

"Yes, son?" He stood up and walked towards the door. I went in and stood next to the door. "My, my. You're all dressed up." He smiled.

Sometimes he just freaks me out.

"Well, I…" I wanna cancel everything right now. No walk, no 'visit', no whatever. I'm so nervous.

Dad's eyes lit up. And he smiled, _again_. Uh-oh. "Yes, of course. Meeting my future daughter-in-law is a great thing. And it's nearly eight, too. Invite her over, will you, son?"

I blushed and clenched my fists. "I… I…" Oh! This is shit, man! "We're… We're not sure if she's your… daughter-in-law… Father! I haven't even talked to her yet. Just… Don't make me more embarrassed than I already am!"

I stomped out off the room, feeling… Wait. Dad allowed me to go out?" Good luck! And bring about a dozen guards with you!" he said to me, and I blushed yet again and stomped off downstairs.

Guards… Of course. Then this wouldn't be just me and two girls… Sigh…

I knocked on the 'Guards Only' door… Why am I knocking? This is _my_ house. Dad's castle, actually, but… still. Why did I knock?

I opened the door and walked in. The three dozen guards that were sitting around the table suddenly stood up and bowed to me. "Good morning, Sire," they chorused, and the head guard walked to me. "What brings you here, Sire?"

I'm not really close to them, but we get along. "Well, I want to walk around in the market, and Father said to bring about a dozen guards with me."

The head guard bowed. "A dozen guards coming right up."

"Ten."

He smiled. "Eleven."

I sighed, defeated. "Fine." I really didn't want there to be a crowd, but… as long as I get to walk around with her.

Me and the eleven guards exited the castle grounds. Puny me surrounded by those big giants. They're the best, though.

Ah… Eight. Right on time.

Not long later, we arrived at the square's gates, and the nearest villagers stared in disbelief. In a split second they ran off _everywhere_, screaming, "The Prince! The Prince! The Prince is here!"

I really hate to make surprise visits. They would _always_ be screaming that. The last time was about… four years ago.

I smiled to everyone as I walked in, and they bowed to me. "Um… Mina… Please… You don't need to be formal…" Dad would kill me if he knew I said that. "Please." Some people stood straight, smiling at me, and the others still bowed, thinking that if they don't respect me, their head will be gone.

Like that's gonna happen in this kingdom.

Everyone scurried back to their shops and did their business.

I quickly walked to _the_ shop, and saw a flash of grey/ purple hair. My heart skipped a couple of beats, and I stopped at a shop not far from her, and pretended to inspect and like the bangles and… other girly accessories there.

I slowly walked to… Okay, I think I'm gonna die now.

Both of them bowed to me, clearly saying, "Good morning, Sire."

I bowed my head to them. "Good morning." I tried to keep my eyes off her. Oh my God, she's even prettier up close. Oh, damn, I'm going haywire. I gulped. "Would… Would you two beautiful ladies care to… show me around?" I smiled at her.

I _seriously_ can't keep my eyes off her. She is blushing now. Oh… How I wish I could just nibble on her reddened cheeks…

Tohru's eyes were wide, and she was gasping. "L-Ladies?" She looked over to Yuki, wanting to say something, but Yuki calmed her down.

"It's okay, Tohru." She smiled at me.

Oh God… I'm melting… Please help me. Please let me melt in her arms. Please.

"Of course, Sire." She walked to my right side, and Tohru on my left, and they showed me around. And I mean, _showed me around_.

It was four pm by the time we finished. Of course we stopped by _all_ of the shops and talked to everyone. I didn't realize there were a lot of shops here.

We were already on our way to where we started, and we passed a flower shop. I stopped and bought two beautiful red roses, thorn free, and I gave each to the girls.

"Ladies, I really enjoyed everything today." Really. Not just their companies, but I enjoyed my visit as well. "I must be going now. M'lady?"

I extended my right hand to Tohru, and she gave me hers and I kissed it.

Okay. If I faint now, I won't be able to taste her cool hand on mine. Be calm.

Yuki gave me her hand, and I kissed it longer than I did Tohru's, all the while looking into her beautiful eyes.

She's blushing. And I think I'm gonna die in pure bliss because of her beauty.

I realized that my lips have been pressed to her hand for about a minute, and I quickly let go of it, and bowed to the both of them.

I quickly walked away, trying to hide the growing smile on my face. The guards helped me. They know, and I don't care. They surrounded me, and I grinned like I've never grinned before in my life.

Everything for the rest of that day passed like a breeze. I think Dad talked to me once.

"One long kiss for the wasted three years," he said.

I grinned, still, and cocked my head. "How'd you know, Father?" I think I was swooning that time.

"Word spread around fast." He left me there, in my room, to my own world, my own thoughts.

I could still feel the warmth of her hand on my lips when I fell asleep that night.

-

Hey, guess what? I'm a girl, and I'm writing about someone's feelings for a girl.

Lesbian. Me.

Yuck

I am _not_ that, okay?

Yuck


	4. A Night Out

This is the third last chapter. –looks around- That's all for my author's note.

Disclaimer: No own –sound of tape rewinding- No own –sound of tape rewinding- No own

**Chapter 4: A Night Out**

I went out again the next day, and the next, too. I went out for the whole week, until Dad stopped me.

"Kyo, if you're going out everyday, some murderer is gonna walk around like a normal villager and kill you, because he know you're out there everyday." He paused and ruffled my hair. "You don't want _Yuki_ to die because of you, right?"

I quickly pushed his hand off my head, and then grumbled. Well, it _is_ true if there would be a murderer or someone, and they can kill me from afar with their guns, and those guards won't be able to help. And then Yuki would be dragged into it, dead because of me.

I stopped my thoughts. What the hell am I thinking? "Father!" He knew I would think like that.

I stomped off to my room and locked the door behind me. I quickly went to my window and saw that Yuki and Tohru were there.

"But aren't they supposed to be going to the other shops now?"

Oh, yeah. I've been with them for the whole week, and I think they're expecting me.

I laid my head on my hands and stared at her, swooning. Those times when I kissed her hand, they're the only times I get to be close and touching her.

Slowly, they walked to the other shops, looking here and there. For me, probably. And then they disappeared into the crowd.

Everybody in the kingdom knows about me and the two women always going out together, but they didn't know that I am so madly in love with _that one_.

Everybody in the castle is glancing at me once in a while, wanting to catch that lovey dovey face of mine. Heh. Well, I _have_ been thinking about her double time now.

Tohru and Yuki, of course, know. One look at the way I look at Yuki, and then there you have it. Thank God the villagers don't know, or else all hell will erupt. They're too busy trying to make themselves look good so that the prince will fall in love with them.

Well, get lost, busters! My heart is busy with some other woman.

I laughed at myself, and saw that the cleaners in the hall were looking at me, their eyebrows raised. I didn't care.

And then, I had an idea. Why it had suddenly came to me now, I don't know. I thought hard about it first, and then nodded to myself, wanting to do it.

I went to my room, took out a pen and a paper, and started writing.

An hour later, I felt satisfied. "There." I hold the letter up in front of me, and checked for any mistakes. When I found none, I carefully folded it four times until it was a small square, and then put it in my pocket.

I went to Dad's room, but he wasn't there. I shrugged and walked down to the guards' room. "Five of you free right now?" I asked, peeking my head through the door.

A guard stood up. "But Sire, the King told you to not go out today."

I frowned. "But it'll just be for… an hour. Half an hour. Please?"

The guard sighed, and then bowed, and turned to the other guards. "Seven of us. Come on."

I strained my ears. Did he say seven? "Five!"

"Seven or you're not going out, Sire," another guard said.

I walked away from the door, rolling my eyes. "I don't need a babysitter. Not _seven_, at least." When we exited the castle grounds, I counted eight. Oh, great. But this'll be just half an hour. The only time I have to find the two wandering ladies in this sea of people and shops.

They were swooning again, and I pinched a guard next to me who was trying to stop smiling and laughed a bit.

I pretended to look at the shops around me, and saw purple out of the corner of my eye. I still looked at the shops, and 'accidentally' nearly bumped into her.

"Ah, ladies," I said, nodding a little to them. "Nice to meet you again."

They bowed. "Good morning, Sire. Yes, it is nice," Tohru said, and I saw she was looking at Yuki from the corner of her eyes. "We… didn't miss you this morning, did we?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I just came out, and I just wanted to walk around a bit. I'm going to go back now. M'lady?" I kissed Tohru's hand, and when I was about to kiss Yuki's hand, I took out the letter very swiftly and placed it on my hand. I kissed Yuki's hand, feeling the warmth there again, and slipped the paper into her hand.

I told her with my eyes to read it privately without Tohru knowing, and she understood, although she was a bit shocked as to why I did that.

I smiled at them, and then went back to the castle. A few hours later, I went to my window to see them saying goodbye to each other. Tohru walked away, waving to her, but Yuki was still there.

When Tohru was out of sight, Yuki took out the paper from her pocket and quickly opened it. I knew by heart what was in there. It _is_ my first letter to her.

_Yuki_

_Meet me at 12 midnight at the usual place where you always wait for Tohru every morning. Tonight. If you're not there tonight, I'll wait for you tomorrow night. If you're not there tomorrow night, I'll wait again the night after._

_I'll wait every night for you, even if you're not coming._

_I'll wait._

_Kyo xoxo_

I smiled when Yuki folded back the paper and put it in her pocket. She went back home, and I lay down on my bed, thinking about tonight.

I know my letter was very crappy and not good, but that took me _an hour_. Did you remember that?

I'm going to confess to her tonight, under the beautiful moonlight.

Okay. There's something wrong with me right now. I'm going all poetic.

I chuckled. Sigh…

I don't care if she wouldn't love me back. As long as she knows that I love her. I know she know that I am in love with her. And I know that it's no use telling her when she already knows. But I want to express it verbally. Not just with my charms and going out with her and her friend and all. I want to… _express_ my feelings to her.

I stood up and hit my head. But I do _not_ want to be Romeo or something. I skipped downstairs for dinner, and the famous King Kazuma, for once, doesn't know what is going on with me now.

I took a long bath, and then slipped into bed. I don't want Dad to know what my plans are for tonight.

I tossed and turned, waiting impatiently for midnight. I knew of a secret way out without catching the attention of the guards outside, and I used that five minutes to midnight.

The cold night air blew in my face when I quietly walked out of the gate unnoticed. I was wearing simple clothes, not those… princely stuff. Long baggy trousers and a t-shirt is what I'm wishing to use everyday.

I arrived at the shop, and glanced around. She's not here yet. I stepped into the shadows and leaned against the counter.

I'm going to wait here for her, forever, whether she's coming or not.

The square is empty after business hours. I always know that.

A leaf crunched not far from me, and I quickly turned around, thinking that it was a ghost or something.

An angel came out from the shadows. She was whiter and even prettier than ever before, and I just want to take her into my arms and taste her soft lips right there and then, but I have to hold back. I don't want to scare her just like that on our first meeting alone together.

"Good evening, Yuki," I whispered, afraid that my voice would break the beautiful silence of the night.

She bowed. "Good evening, Sire."

I quickly ran to her. "No, please. Don't do that. Please don't call me 'Sire' and don't bow to me. I don't really like it. Please, call me… Kyo." I gulped, waiting for her to do just that.

She parted her lips, and I licked mine, imagining it was hers. Oh God. "Good evening, K-Kyo." I've never heard my name sound so sexy ever in my life, and I wish she would say it when we do _it_…

Okay, okay. Not too far there, Kyo. Hold yourself together. Oh, _damn_, I think I'm growing h-hard… Oh shit. Kill me!

I took her hand and brought her to a place I knew so well. She didn't hold back, and just walked quickly along.

We arrived at the lake a few minutes later, and she gasped, surprised. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

The reflection of the moon was glowing in the water, and it looked like Heaven from below. The grass was a bit damp, but it was cool to the touch. The water… I've never seen clearer water.

I sat her on the big rock near the sides, and I sat next to her.

We didn't talk for a while. All those time I was thinking, "She came! She came! I'm so happy!" like a kid.

I cleared my throat. "Y-Yuki…" I turned to her, and saw that she was looking at her hands. I brought my finger to her chin and slowly tilted her head up. "You _do_ know why I wanted you to meet me tonight, right?"

I could see her blush, and I took back my finger. She nodded. "And… I have something to tell you, too."

I shook my head. "Please, hear me out first. I don't care if you don't like me _like_ me, but…" I sighed and stood up. "Since the last three years I've been thinking of you, and wanting you. I would always watch you from my window when you came to that shop, and I still do, and also when you're going home. At first it was just… a crush. But weeks, months passed by, and that grew… to like _like_, which in turn turned to love."

I turned around to face her, and saw she is standing up, wanting to say something. "Say it, Yuki. I don't care if you hate me or something. I don't care if you don't like me. I don't care at all. I just… Say it, Yuki."

She opened her mouth to say something, and then took a deep breath. "I'm not what you think I am. And… Yes, I… don't like you the way you do like me. I mean, I'm…"

I walked to her, and put a finger on her lips. "Shh… It's okay. That's all I need to hear. You know, I…" I brushed my finger on her lips. They were so inviting, and I nearly bent down to taste it. "Right now, what I want to feel the most are these soft, beautiful lips you have here, but… that would be forcing you."

She looked down, and nodded. I tilted her chin up with my finger. "Come on. Let's go back. You must be freezing here."

It was supposed to be a very short walk back to the shop, but it felt like an eternity.

I was… rejected.

"Um… So, Yuki," I said, trying to make small talk. "You didn't tell Tohru about this, right?"

She looked up and smiled at me, and I could've cried right now. "No, I didn't."

"Is she your sister or something?"

"Oh, no, no. She's my best friend. We met when we were in the same town about ten years ago, and instantly became friends. Her… boyfriend died last year, when a shop he was setting up fell on him and crushed his body."

I was speechless. What were we talking about before this, anyway? And this night… It was supposed to be about us only. Tohru… best friends… boyfriend… crushed… "I'm sorry."

Yuki shook her head. "She's still healing from that."

Our 'conversation' just stopped right there, if it even started. Tonight wasn't what I expected it to be. I thought it would be… romantic and all that, even if she doesn't like me back.

"Okay, here we are. Um… Goodnight, Yuki." I looked at her. She's so beautiful. Beyond words. I don't know what to say. So pretty…

My fingers reached out to her lips, and I bent down. I realized what I was trying to do, and stopped. I looked into her eyes. She was shocked, and I felt angry at myself for trying to kiss her.

I brushed my lips on hers and then leaned back. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I… shouldn't have done that. But… your lips… they're…" I took both of her hands in mine. "I love you, Yuki. I love you so much." I kissed all of her fingers, and then left her and went back quietly to my room, where I cried till dawn came.

-

Aw… I so pity him… And you'll hate me more in the last chapter, which is not next.


	5. Surprise Or Shock

Err… The chapter after this is the last one. And! I forgot to tell you guys. There is no such thing as 'school' in this story. It doesn't exist. I hate school! And the only character from Furuba is Kyo, Kazuma, Tohru and Yuki.

Disclaimer: -sound of tape rewinding- No own –sound of tape rewinding-

**Chapter 5: Surprise. Or Shock**

I didn't go out of the castle for a week. Sometimes I was sober, sometimes smiling and laughing to myself.

I just couldn't get it. I didn't know my heart would hurt this much when she rejected me. I didn't know I would react like this. I'm out of my mind.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have sneaked out that night."

I jumped and fell off my bed. I looked at the door. "Father!" Did I say my thoughts out loud just now? And… How did he know I…?

"It just happens that I was walking around the castle." He walked in and sat on my bed.

I looked at him, and then sat down next to him. I felt like crying.

"Heartbreaks happen all the time," he said coolly. He looked at me and then gave me a comforting smile. I tried to smile, but just couldn't. He frowned, sad that I couldn't smile. "Cheer up, son. And don't hit me for saying that."

My mouth turned to a smile, and then I laughed lightly. Yeah… I want to hit him for saying that. How am I supposed to cheer up when I'm feeling like I'm gonna die or something? I wiped my tears away. "Thanks… Dad."

Dad smiled. "But if you don't marry her by the end of this year I'm going to have to make an arranged marriage with the neighbouring kings' daughters."

My eyes grew wide. "Father!"

We laughed, and then Dad turned serious. "Really. If you don't get married, you won't get a successor to the throne when you're old."

Successor… "Oh yeah? What about you? You're not married." We joked around again, until Dad had to go to another meeting.

I lay back on my bed, feeling a lot better than the past few days.

Successor, eh? Will I… ever have one? Dad knows I don't really like all this royalty and stuff, and I'm not even studying to be a king. But… I think I have enough knowledge about how to be a king. I've been watching Dad for years already now. I know how kings are supposed to be dressed, have all their useless meeting and stuff… All I have to do is just play pretend and adopt a son, like Dad.

I sighed. I hate all of this.

I stood up and went to my window. Both of them are there, saying 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow'. I'm still watching her from afar. I tried to stop, but not seeing her makes me crazy.

I whispered 'I love you' in the air, hoping it would reach her ears. She turned back and walked home.

I sighed again and went down to watch the cooks preparing dinner.

What will I do with my life if I can't have the one I love? My life is already meaningless. It can't be more meaningless than that, except maybe if _someone_ hates me so much.

I extended my hand to turn the doorknob, but instead I grabbed on air. I blinked in confusion. "Sire?" I looked up and saw a butler, who was about to enter the kitchen too. I cocked my head to him, still confused. Aren't I supposed to be holding on to a doorknob now? The butler moved a few inches in front of me and turned on the doorknob.

I was even more confused when the kitchen appeared in front of me. What's wrong with me? "Arigato," I said to the butler and went into the kitchen. I sat down on a chair and stared off to nothing.

This heartbreak thing is affecting me too much. I _have_ to stop thinking about her.

Her pretty face appeared in my head, and I smiled to myself.

Impossible. I can't stop thinking about her. That pretty, pretty face… I thought about that time when I touched my lips with hers. It was Heaven. No… More than that. What's better than Heaven?

I love her.

Oh God. I'm turning into a freak.

I smiled.

A baka in love.

Ah shit! Make me stop.

A rubber ball hit my head. I turned to where it came from, and saw some of the cooks and stablemen's children giggling. I just looked at them, not knowing what to do.

"Kyo! Kyo!" That voice has been calling out to me for some time now, and I turned to the head chef, who was wagging her wooden spoon to me. "You were laughing and giggling and smiling to yourself, so I thought the kids should wake you up or something."

I looked at her, and then smiled. "Thanks. I really needed that." I played with the kids for a while. It helped me take my mind off Yuki. And healed me a bit.

I still watch her from my window. At this moment, 7:55 in the morning, I'm hanging out the window, wanting to wave to her when she arrive at the shop.

She broke my heart two weeks ago, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna talk to her. Right now, I more than love her. I'm _lusting_ after her.

Here she is! And Tohru's running to her with two cups full of… I strained my eyes, and shrugged. With two cups full of drinks. I grinned. I hope she trips and then spill the drink on Yuki's shirt, and then she'll be forced to take it off to change. There's a clothes shop near here.

"And then I'll see your pretty body. The curves, the… Everything. I'll memorise it from here, my Yuki," I said to myself.

I was shocked when Tohru _did_ trip, and that the drinks _did_ spill on Yuki's shirt. I was gaping from the window, and nearly burst into laughter.

And then she _really did_ take off her shirt, and…

My eyes grew wider, and my mouth opened further down. I was shocked. I felt me and Yuki's world shattered into a million pieces. The world that I build just for my fantasies with Yuki.

I backed away from my window and fell off the bed. I still backed away from it until I reached my door.

I flew it open and ran away from my room. Anywhere. Just… Nowhere where I can remember Yuki. Anywhere.

-

Yuki raised his eyes and sighed, relieved

"Did he saw that, Yuki?" Tohru asked.

Yuki turned to her and nodded. "I saw him back away from his window. Thank you for helping me, Tohru."

Tohru smiled. "Well, what are best friends for?" And then she realized that Yuki's shirt was really dirty, and freaked out. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Yuki!"

Yuki laughed and calmed her down. "It's okay. As long as he leaves me alone now. I don't want him lusting after me, you know. I don't want anyone lusting after me. Not after what happened to you, Tohru."

Tohru frowned. "But he doesn't put up shops or anything. He's got his guards to do that for him if he even has a shop."

Yuki smiled. "Come on. Let's go buy me a shirt there."

-

I punched the tile floor under me, trying to choke back my tears.

I punched it again. My vision became blurred, and the next thing I know, I was curled up on the floor, crying my insides out.

I've been lusting after… after Yuki.

I've been lusting after a guy!

-

Oh hell.

The next chapter will come as a surprise. I didn't plan to end the chapter _that_ way. It just came to me.

Oh wow. How many chapters did I release today? Four? Hah. Four chapters in one day. I'm so proud… -sniff-

:3


	6. Pulling The Trigger

Last chapter! So fast… I kinda like this story…

Disclaimer: No own –sound of tape rewinding- No own (and on and on and on and on…) –sound of tape rewinding- No own (and on and on and on and on…)

**Chapter 6: Pulling the Trigger**

I was devastated.

I went in hibernation for a whole month. Of course I still watched _him_ from my window.

It all made sense now. Why didn't I think of it? Look at him.

He's got a _flat chest_. Like, duh. And the way he walks. There's something manly in there too. He doesn't just sashay. And if I look carefully at his face, he looks more like a guy than a girl. Although… His voice still kinda sound like a girl's.

And, guess what?

I love him.

_Him. I love him._

There really is something wrong with me. Blinded by love… Am I?

Someone knocked on the door. I hesitated first, and then said, "Come in." I moved away from the window and sat down with my back to it.

Dad came in, looking worried. I frowned. Him of all people. Well, who was I expecting, anyway? "Are you okay now?" He went to me and put a hand on my forehead.

They found me at the stairs on the fifth floor of the castle last month, shivering like crazy. I came down with a bad flu at that time, and then went on and off it every week.

Dad smiled. "The fever's down."

I brushed the hand off me. "I'll be better if I go out and see hi…" "Her." Thank God I didn't say _him_. Dad doesn't know. I don't want him to know, anyway.

Dad sat next to me. "But it's winter. It's cold outside. You'll get the flu again."

I stood up and faced him. "I want to see her. Tomorrow morning. I'm going even if you're objecting."

He opened his mouth to object, but then closed it again. "I'm going too. If you get sick again, I won't forgive myself." He stood up and went out, quietly closing the door behind him.

When did I become stubborn? Dad's a bit angry now, and I'm angry at myself for that. I threw a pillow across the room.

All through the day and that night I thought of what to say to him. I know why he took off his shirt that time.

So that to make me know that 'she' is actually a he, and to stop bothering and lusting after him.

Lusting after him…

That fantasy world is slowly building. Sometimes I blushed at those thoughts.

What will I say to him?

That stupid question buzzed in my head until I fell asleep.

"Let's go." I stood up and looked at Dad. He smiled at me. "Or we'll be late."

I walked to him, and then bowed. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just… selfish. I…"

Dad placed a hand on my cheek and made me stand up straight. "It's alright. I don't have any meetings to go or anything. I want to walk around with my son." He smiled at me, making me feel even guiltier.

I smiled back, and we walked next to each other, exiting the castle grounds, surrounded by Dad's best guards. About three dozen of them. Yeah. The ones that were with me before were my guards. Dad's guards are better. And bigger. If you just look up to them, it will feel like they're about to fall on you and squish you.

Haha… I feel better already.

I stopped when I saw the two of them. Dad just walked to them, and they were like, "Good morning, Your Highness!" Why are people nervous around my Dad?

"Ah… Yuki and… Tohru… My son was talking quite a lot about you. So, would you please walk with him today? He would really love it after a month of being ill indoors."

I was gaping, but quickly closed my mouth and walked to Dad. I kissed Tohru's hand. I hesitated when I saw Yuki. Dad doesn't know, so I have to do this.

I was looking in his eyes when I kissed his hand. I smiled, and saw hatred burning in his eyes. "M'ladies." Yuki walked to my right and Tohru to the left. Dad is right in front of me.

We had to stop where Dad is stopping. We didn't talk at all, and it was getting to me. I looked at him, and saw he was looking the other way, not wanting to look at me.

"I… I still love you, you know." Dad stopped for a split second, smiled and then walked again. Yuki still didn't want to turn to me.

"I know you want me to leave you alone, but I love you too much." I heard him gulped, but he still didn't turn to me.

I brought my hands to his shoulders and forced him to turn to me. "I don't care if you're a guy, okay, Yuki? I still love you!"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Dad turn around. Damn. I said that too loudly. And now he's gonna have his gay son's hide for this.

"A guy in love with another guy. What's wrong with that?" I was shouting now, and holding on to both of Yuki's shoulder. He looked shocked. I leaned in to him, touching my forehead with his, tears running down my face. "I love you, Yuki. I don't care if you're a guy. I love you. I always have, and it won't change even after last month."

I could feel Dad's anger quickly burning up, and Yuki's face turning warm. I touched my lips to his, but didn't want to kiss him.

Dad is charging towards me now. And, without even myself knowing, I aimed for the inside of his shirt belt. In a split second, I am holding on to the kingdom's most powerful hand gun. Dad's gun.

I stared at it in disbelief. How'd this get in my hand? I looked around. Everyone is staring at me. The guards don't know what to do. They can't aim their guns at the Prince, but he's holding on to the second most powerful gun in the world.

I looked at Dad. He looks even more shocked than everyone. His second favourite gun is in his only son's hand. But what made him mad at this second is knowing that his one and only son is _gay_. A prince can't be gay. They would be disowned by their father. The World Royalty would force him to, and they have power. Even more than you can imagine.

Dad charged at the gun this time, wanting to take it off my hands. I raised it up to him, and instantly the guards' guns were raised to my head.

"Put those guns down!" Dad bellowed, and the guards practically threw them away. Dad turned to me. "Kyo, give me the gun." He extended his hands, and I backed away from him, the gun still aimed at his eye.

I felt Yuki trying to escape from beside me. "Yuki, you move and you know what will happen." Dad knows I know how to use this gun. He taught me four years ago.

I could feel Yuki's fear clearly. I could feel everybody's fear. "What… What are you trying to do, Kyo?" I turned to him, but then quickly turned back to Dad. That's the third time I heard him say my name. And now I want him more and more.

I started crying, still looking at Dad, the gun still aimed. "You… You rejected me! And then… And then you purposely took off your shirt in front of me! Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I tried!" he shouted, not moving from his spot. "You wanted that night to confess to me, and so I let you."

"That first time you wanted to tell me, right? Then why didn't you just tell me? It took me a lot of my courage to write that letter, and a lot more to confess. I _would_ leave you alone if you had just told me!"

Dad extended his hand further. "Kyo, please…"

"My life doesn't have any meaning anymore!" I screamed at both Yuki and Dad.

"I love you, Dad," I said to Dad, and then turned to Yuki. "I love you, Yuki."

I saw Dad running to me, but… Too late. I heard Dad and Yuki screamed, "No!"

I put the head of the gun in my mouth and pulled the trigger.

-

-

I looked down and saw a fiery haired teen lying face down in a pool of blood. I entangled my fingers in my hair.

I strained my eyes and saw that there was a huge hole at the back of his neck.

I brought my hand to the back of my neck, and grinned.

I saw Dad cradling my body in his arms, crying, and Yuki was crying next to him.

"See you soon, Dad," I said. I turned to Yuki and frowned. "I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." I floated down in front of his face. "You're going to regret it for not loving me back!" I shouted in his face.

I saw other people there, all of them crying. I snorted, and then flew off somewhere.

-

His death doesn't have anything to do with anything. I think. I'm kinda confused.

That's the first and only time that I'm gonna kill my husband!

Kyahkyah… I'm just writing.

Six chapters in two days. Five chapters in less than fifteen hours.


End file.
